


Pills for Cold, Meal for Hunger, Me for You

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Friends, to lover eventually, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Seungsik was ditched by Sejun for a hot blond he met on a bar, so Seungsik opted to leave——and brought a cute and equally bored boy back to his room.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Pills for Cold, Meal for Hunger, Me for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying to drunk-type and apparently it isn't working well because my hand kept pressing the wrong key... Today's the day where I found out that apparently I'm a sleepy drunk, like Byungchan. It's a good thing I manage to finish this drabble at all.  
> As usual, this is not beta-ed, ALSO because I'm drunk please excuse any typos or grammatical error /crying  
> Anyway, enjoy this drabble!  
>   
> p.s. the title is from Seventeen's Pretty You!

Seungsik stared at random corner, trying to zone out of the crowd around him. It was nearly impossible, though, because he was currently in one of many bars downtown, alone. Well, not really alone—it was Sejun who had dragged him here, but he was currently making out with a mop of blond hair that Seungsik didn't catch the name earlier. Not that Seungsik care.

He opted to exit the place—and away he did, after gesturing vaguely to Sejun. He didn't know if Sejun understand him or not, but it wasn't like Sejun would come home tonight. No, not really. It would be Seungsik and his Netflix subscription again tonight.

The cold night air hit Seungsik's face immediately. Someone got out with him, too. Seungsik heard a loud sigh of relief when they were outside. Seungsik could relate on a personal level.

"Are you, by chance, ditched by your friend, too?" the sighing voice asked Seungsik now, so he turned. He was greeted by a wide grin, and a set of dimples.

Seungsik felt like he had seen this boy somewhere. "Are you the blond's friend?"

"Yep. I saw you with the electric blue hair one. I was about to talk to you when you got up and went outside."

"Sorry," Seungsik said, not really sorry at all. "It was hot inside, and I don't really interested. Well, not today."

The boy laughed, offered his hand. Seungsik took it. "I know. Same. My name's Chan."

"I'm Seungsik."

"So, Seungsik." Chan stuffed his hands into his jacket's pocket. It was indeed cold. "Do you want to go straight home, or—?"

"Actually, home, because I don't know where else to go," Seungsik shrugged. It was true, unless this Chan invited him somewhere else less crowded. But it was Friday night, and everywhere else was also crowded, he believed.

It seemed like Chan had the same thought, "Well, it would be weird if I asked you to hang out in my flat, or me in yours, but today's Friday, though. It can't be helped. Let's meet sometime else—"

"It's okay, though," Seungsik blurted.

Chan blinked.

"You, I mean," Seungsik coughed. He couldn't back out now that he'd said it. "If you want to be boring and stream Netflix with me all night tonight, I'm okay with that."

"You're not afraid I'm a serial killer or something?"

"I'm on my last semester, I might as well killed by you now, or I will be killed by my thesis supervisor next week, there's no in between."

At that, Chan coughed. "Understandable. I can grab us snacks on convenience store on the way back."

"Sweet."

And that was how Seungsik found himself on the floor, squished between Chan's body and his bedroom wall, because Chan kept scooting closer and closer to him. It was Chan's fault, really. They had been discussing about what would they watch once they reached Seungsik's room, and at some point, horror movie was mentioned.

The movie they randomly chose on Netflix's top horror list wasn't scary in Seungsik's humble opinion; it was just full of jump-scares. And Chan was easily surprised.

"Damn, I hate that thing," Chan groaned, his hands were covering his eyes, but not really. "I swear, if that Bend Neck Lady has something to do with this child—"

"I doubt that," Seungsik adjusted his seating, so they could sat comfortably. He was still squished between Chan and the wall, but at least he could move his arm freely. Chan was leaning on Seungsik's shoulder now, but he didn't seem to realize.

"But it was an occurring theme," Chan insisted, his eyes glued to the screen.

"For this character only, yes. The other ones have their own."

"Except the first child,"

" _That's_ his."

"What a sad character," Chan laughed, but gasped when something came on the scene. "Why series nowadays like jump scares so much, ugh."

"What is your major again,"

"Literature."

Seungsik considered, "You don't seem like a lit major to me."

"Excuse you, I am the authentic one,"

"Pfff, okay, okay."

They were only on the fifth episode out of ten when Seungsik yawned. He was close to sleep any time, and the fact that he was warm was making it worse. At some point, Chan had draped Seungsik's blanket over their shoulders and snuggled even closer to Seungsik's side.

After Seungsik's fourth contagious yawn, they agreed to pause the show for now and called it a night. Seungsik was aware of the very small probability of them continuing the show, but that conversation could wait.

Seungsik stretched his arms, yawning even wider. He didn't fail to notice fidgety Chan, who still scrolling down Seungsik's account, reading his watching history. His focus didn't really there, Seungsik could tell.

"If you want to spend the night, please do so."

It made Chan turned at him quickly, eyes wide. "Is it okay?"

"Well, why not," Seungsik rubbed his eyes. "So far you haven't killed me yet."

"What if I waited until you sleep?"

"I said it earlier," he laughed, but it quickly turned to a yawn. "It was either you or my supervisor."

"And your major is—?"

"Physics."

"Wow," Chan mumbled. "Good, yeah, okay, I can sleep on the floor."

"Nah, Sejun's bed's empty."

"Wouldn't he mind?"

"I don't think he would," Seungsik said, way too sure. "As a start, he won't be back tonight."

Chan snorted at that. "He's probably in _my_ room now."

"Right? Now, let's sleep. I can't open my eyes any longer."

After brushing his teeth, Seungsik climbed to his own bed. The warmth of his bed was so welcoming, he almost missed the way Chan shyly said good night from Sejun's bed across the room.

He had expected Chan to be gone in the morning, but he was there, still on Sejun's bed, snoring lightly. Seungsik smiled at the sight. It was a rare event for Seungsik to be the first one who get up in the morning. Usually, Sejun woke up way earlier than Seungsik—he usually woke up to an empty bed. Now, though, the bed was still occupied, and Seungsik felt warm for no reason.

Seungsik quickly made them hot tea, and he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He was oddly aware that there was a stranger, sleeping on Sejun's bed. It made him brush his teeth quickly, again, for no reason.

When he finished, Chan was already awake. He didn't fully awake—he just sat on Sejun's bed, his hair messy, his eyes were barely open. It was cute, Seungsik's poor heart prompted unconsciously. Chan was cute.

"Good morning," Seungsik greeted, giggling softly at the sight of sleepyhead Chan. "Want some tea?"

Chan mumbled something Seungsik didn't catch, but he got up from his bed and slowly sipped the warm tea Seungsik had brewed earlier. Seungsik watched him drinking silently, secretly enjoying the sight of sleepy Chan trying to place the cup correctly near his mouth.

Well, this wasn't the development that Seungsik expected.

"If you're sleepy, you can sleep a little bit more," Seungsik said, trying to sound like he was unaffected of this fluffy human in front of him—

"Mhm, no, I'm awake now," Chan mumbled again. "I'm awake."

"If you say so,"

Chan nodded off, finishing his tea.

Seungsik realized, if Sejun didn't meet the blond haired guy again, he, too, wouldn't see Chan again on the future. He didn't mean to _feel_ this way—heck, he didn't mean to invite a total stranger to his flat and binge watch Netflix series, _and_ let the said stranger sleep on his friend's empty bed.

Chan could disappear any time soon, if Seungsik didn't do something. Should he asked for his number? Was it okay?

"It is," Chan said sleepily.

"Uh, did I just say that outloud?"

"Yes, you are." Chan yawned. "I don't think you are interested last night,"

"Last night I really don't," Seungsik reasoned. Well, it was true—until Chan chose to snuggle his way in to Seungsik's heart last night. "Now, on the other side—"

Chan smiled so brightly, it was contagious. Seungsik found himself smiling too. He didn't know why. The only thing he knew was he wanted to see that fluffy bedhead again tomorrow, and the tomorrow after, preferably forever.

Seungsik approached him. He ruffled Chan's already-messy head. "Please, would you like to stay?"

"I won't go anywhere, if that's what you wanted," Chan said, propping his head with his hand, blinking cutely. He was still grinning; the deep dimples on both his cheek were visible.

Seungsik beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
